Golf legends and professionals advocate keeping one or two thoughts related to your swing in mind as you play. There is a benefit to a golfer to have a physical reminder on their shoes in order to remind the athlete of the mental cue to help develop the best possible swing. In the game of golf there is a need for a tool that reminds the golfer to stay calm, breathe, stay down, focus, finish their swing, and other reminders that the golfer would see when she or he looks down at their shoes before she or he would begin their swing.
The same is true for that of a baseball player or tennis player, in that there is a benefit for a tool that reminds the athlete to stay focused on their swing. The same is also true for every athlete in that there is a need to constantly train the mind to focus to create beneficial results for the athletes' performance.
Due to these circumstances, there is a benefit for the athlete to have a choice in the message, as each athlete could have a different aspect of their swing or their mentality to work on.
The present invention solves the problem by having a component that is easily affixed to shoes, apparel, or other sport accessories. The message or logo elevates the person's performance in their sport by displaying a specific mental cue that is easily visible to the athlete, and reinforces mental cues that helps the athlete perform by clipping onto one or more shoelaces of a shoe. Each mental cue is printed on a label that can be easily secured to the present invention between the clip base and each of a first tag restraint and a second tag restraint. The present invention is easily secured to a garment or accessory, such as one or more shoelaces of a shoe, through a clip arm or by a tether through a mounting aperture. The interchangeable labels help remind the athlete with messages such as one or more of the following: tempo, tum, posture, breathe, focus, back and thru, alignment, hit down, smooth, impact, soft hands, commit, trust, stay down, finish, visualize, and swing plane. The present invention solves the problem by having these labels customized to be available in any language, font, color, symbol, and/or combination thereof.